


Together Again

by StarrySummers04



Series: Episode Fics [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Magnus and Alec leave the party together with some other plans in mind...





	Together Again

“I’m all into parties, but how about we get out of here?” Magnus suggested. Alec just smiled, linking his hand with Magnus’ and allowing the warlock to lead him back to the loft. Alec felt very giddy, he’d missed Magnus so much! He couldn’t wait to get back to the loft and lose himself in the passion of being together again. It wasn’t a long walk from the Hunter’s Moon, but the couple savoured the feeling.

When they got back to the loft, Magnus immediately shoved Alec against the door as soon as it closed behind them, sealing their lips together in a furious kiss. It may have only been a couple of days, but Magnus had missed the Shadowhunter so much. Being able to touch him again meant everything. Alec eagerly reciprocated the kiss, trying to pull Magnus even closer – even though there was minimal space between them already. Magnus quickly got impatient and moved his hands from Alec’s waist to his ass, squeezing it with enthusiasm. Alec moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Magnus’ hands on him. “Should we take this to the bedroom?” Magnus asked.

“No. You’re going to fuck me right here.” Alec demanded. Magnus loved how much more confident Alec was about sex, it was crazy to think that they’d only had sex for the first time a couple of weeks ago. What had he turned Alec into? If it was even possible, Magnus became even more turned on at the thought of fucking Alec where anyone could walk in and see them like that. Magnus had kept his hands on Alec’s ass and was now encouraging the Shadowhunter to jump up and wrap his legs around Magnus’ waist. Magnus then carried Alec over to the sofa before putting the Shadowhunter down and waving a hand, so they were now both completely naked. Magnus laid Alec down on the sofa and spread his legs so that the warlock could slot between them, grinding down against his boyfriend. “Oh, Magnus. I missed you so much.” Alec groaned as Magnus took them both in his hand and began to stroke their cocks. Magnus tried to join his lips with Alec’s, but they ended up just panting into each other’s mouths. All too soon, Magnus took his hand away – Alec wanted to be disappointed but there was now a lubed finger probing at his hole. Magnus ran his first finger around the rim of Alec’s entrance before sliding in, all the way to the knuckle. Alec screamed in pleasure, he loved the feeling of Magnus inside him, it didn’t have to be his cock, his fingers and tongue were good too. Alec tried to bite back his moans, but Magnus wasn’t having that, he wanted to hear every little sound his Shadowhunter made.

“Let me hear all of your perfect noises, angel.” Magnus requested. Alec did just that. He briefly spared a thought for the people who lived nearby but the pleasure soon became overwhelming as Magnus added another finger. Alec moved his hands to try and wrap one around Magnus’ length, but the warlock wasn’t having that.

“Magnus let me touch you.” Alec groaned.

“Angel, tonight is all about you. Let me pleasure you. We can focus on me another time.” Magnus smiled gently as he crooked his fingers and angled them just right, so he hit Alec’s prostate. Alec let out a high pitched mewl as he clenched around his boyfriend’s fingers. Magnus smirked in satisfaction, removing his fingers and lining his cock up with Alec’s hole. Alec let out a deep breath and willed himself to relax, he was going to be tight because they’d not had sex in over a week. Magnus gently pressed the tip in and waited for Alec to adjust to the intrusion before pushing in any further. He just loved the sensation of filling Alec. Alec was feeling so overwhelmed. There was just something magical about being connected to someone so intimately. When Magnus finally began to thrust balls deep inside the Shadowhunter, Alec began to cry in relief. Alec had nearly lost this incredible man, just because he was following the Clave’s orders. Nothing was worse than not having Magnus in his life. Magnus then pulled out until only his tip was inside Alec before slowly thrusting all the way back in.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed when the warlock nudged his prostate. Since he’d hit it once, Magnus was now trying to hit Alec’s prostate with every slow, agonising thrust. Magnus was driving his 

Shadowhunter mad with lust and Alec wished that Magnus would speed up, so he could finally achieve his orgasm that had been continually building.

“Oh, angel, I love you so much.” Magnus murmured, pressing his lips to Alec’s as he began to speed up his thrusts. Alec cried out in relief and pleasure. It wasn’t long before Alec couldn’t hold back his release and he came. Magnus was only able to hold back his own release for a couple more thrusts and he came inside Alec without a warning, flooding the clinching channel as it milked every drop. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an orgasm that intense, although sex with Magnus was always amazing. Alec felt boneless, he couldn’t move. Magnus pulled out of Alec, much to the Shadowhunter’s complaint. Magnus then picked Alec up and carried him though to the bedroom. When they were in the bedroom, Magnus carefully placed his angel down and climbed into bed beside him. Alec curled himself into the warlock’s side.

“I’m so sorry about everything.” Alec whispered.

“You have nothing to apologise for. I was overreacting.” Magnus replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips.


End file.
